1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fast displaceable bicycle fender plate structure and particularly to a bicycle fender plate structure that has a fender plate removable and displaceable by users quickly without using tools.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional bicycle fender 9 (referring to FIG. 1) mainly includes a plate 90 and a coupler 91 at the front end of the plate 90 to be fastened to a bicycle frame. When users are tired of its style and color and want to make replacement they have to rely on tools to do the change. Trying to do replacement with bare hands and without tools is difficult. The work of doing replacement also takes time.